


Under the red light

by iMeiyaku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMeiyaku/pseuds/iMeiyaku
Summary: Playing detectives with Satan in the red light district has its unexpected perks ;) Oneshot
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	Under the red light

Now you had done it. 

You were only supposed to investigate the backstage of the theater with Satan to find some clues about this supposed "ghost" apparition thing that Mammon had told you about, when the security guards heard you snooping.

Now you were both running for cover, flashlights behind you as loud authoritative voices were calling you out from the shadows.

Grabbing your arm around a sharp corner, Satan led you as silently as possible to a backdoor that led you to a back alley, hoping that maybe you could lose them here. It was a dead end.

Boxes of packed up decor pieces for the next play were blocking your only exit to the street beyond, and now the shouts of the security guards were only getting closer and closer to you current location. It was now too late to turn back. In the corner of your eye, you briefly saw Satan square his feet, facing the closed door where the shouts were coming from louder and louder by the minute, undoubtly preparing himself to fight the poor demons who had to audacity to face the avatar of wrath.

"Think! There must be a way for us to get out of this without using violence, you willed your adrenaline filled brain. What would be a convincing way of being trapped in here?" Your eyes frantically searched everywhere for an answer. Suddenly, a glimpse at the street beyond the rows of stacked boxes gave you an unexpected idea. "Red light... That's it!"

Before your brain could catch up with your arms, you were grabbing the avatar of wrath by the collar and slamming his body into yours on top of a stack of boxes. Before he could so much as question your unexpected actions, you imediately smashed your lips into his, sealing any complaints with a passionate kiss. You roamed your hands into his hair, occasionally moaning into his mouth and grinding your hips into his legs that had felt right between yours.

"YN, what are you..?" asked a more than startled Satan. You silenced him again roughly before you heard the backdoor of the theater slam open. The harsh glare of flashlights fell immediately on the both of you.

"Stop right there! What are you doing?" shouted one of the guards, still catching his breath.

Time to act your plan out.

"Tsk. Is there really no decent place to fuck in peace in the red light district these days?" you complained in the most slutty voice you could muster.

Satan's eyes went wide for a moment, but as you expected from a fan of detective series he rapidly caught on to your act, an undeniable smirk finding its way into his lips.

"Anyway, this is not the place to do that. You are on private prope..." The first guard was interrupted by his colleague, whom from the look of caution on his face had recognized your "partner" as one of the avatars of sin.

"We'll let you off this time, he completed carefully, cutting off his partner. Come on they're clearly not the intruders we heard earlier."

And with that, the security guards left without another word. When you were sure they were out of ear shot, you let out a big sigh.

"That was brilliant" said Satan in disbelief.

"Lucifer would definitely strangle you if you murdered random security guards, especially on a night you were not even supposed to be out in the first place, but what kind of demon would be dumb enough to snitch out an avatar of sin for getting a bit frisky with a random stranger in an alleyway?" You summarised with a smile.

He laughed wholeheartedly at that. "Nothing less from my partner." He said with a smile as he cupped your cheek with his hand, eyes cleary full of adoration.

Somehow, the sight alone made you blush furiously and prompted you to turn your head away, embarrassed.

"Mmh? Why are you getting shy now? Wasn't you who pulled me into a passionate kiss minutes ago?" he said with a shit eating grin.

"What a demon, you thought, he knows exactly the effect he has on me..."

"Which reminds me... Those moans you were making earlier, are you that good of an actress I wonder?" He continued, his breath ticklish your ear as he slowly leaned into the crook of you sensitive neck.


End file.
